EXTRAÑANDO
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: Que siente el principe de los saiya cuando pierde llo único que tenía como suyo...su mujer


**EXTRAÑANDO…**

 Me dio un último beso diciendo un calido "TE AMO" y su vida se escurrió silenciosamente de mis brazos. Cuando desperté, ya no encontré su alma, su cuerpo estaba vacío, su existencia fría, su ser inmóvil…ella estaba muerta…

 La visito la muerte mientras dormía en mi abrazo aquella noche, sabiendo aquello y dándose tiempo para despedirse de mí con aquel lúcido beso y finas palabras de cariño; con aquella sonrisa dibujada en las arrugas y enmarcada con sus ojos viejos y su pelo en canas.

 Tonto de mí…

 Estaba despidiéndose y apenas hice caso. Ahora me reprocho mi estupidez y falta de tacto. No supe comprender su mensaje y sentí el beso como cualquier otro dado por ella, sin pensar siquiera, que este era especial…que aquella pasión asfixiante, que la ternura infinita, que aquel dejo de de entrega, que todo ello era un doloroso adiós.

 Mi princesa se marcho y no pude detenerla, ni siquiera despedirme…

 Siento  que mi vida se acaba. Que los logros formados, uno a uno, las cosas por las que luché, las metas, razones, encuentros, que mi imagen, mi propia esencia, comienzan a despedazarse, todo comienza a desmoronarse como estatua de sal bajo la lluvia…

 Me siento solo…

 Ya no tengo a nadie, ni razón, ni apoyo, ni esperanza con que sostenerme. Me siento abandonado en mi propia desesperación, yo mismo me aprisiono en mi propio sufrimiento, en mi desconsuelo, acariciando con las palmas las alas del desamparo. Nunca le tome la suficiente importancia al hecho de perderla algún día, no pensé en lo esencial que era a mi propia vida. Nuevamente regreso a ser un Príncipe sin reino, porque este era mi mujer.

 Quise volver a mi vida antes de ella, a reclamar todo como mío, a la sangre fría, al homicidio en masa, a creerme fuerte por matar al débil. Quise volver a adoptar estas razones como reglas de vida, a volver a mi juventud mediocre en la que creía que no había nada más importante que la satisfacción propia y en el que cada ser vivo estaba aquí para satisfacer mis sanguinarias prioridades.

 Quise…pero no pude…mi afán de recordarla me impidió matar un solo ser…le prometí no hacerlo… y debo cumplirle.

 Hoy ya no se que hacer, mis propia desesperación me llevo a hacer cosas desesperadas; a tratar de ahogar su recuerdo en alcohol, a la vagancia, a vicios perversamente seductores. Trate de vencer a la soledad buscando consuelo en brazos rentados por una noche, a entregarme a carisias con precio, consumirme en placeres mundanos, a buscar sus labios en labios pagados…pero ninguna mujer que haya alquilado supo darme lo que buscaba… con todas ellas susurre su nombre.

 Recurrí incluso a la magia, me di a la tarea de encontrar las esferas e invoque al Dragón como en los viejos tiempos ella había hecho. Pedí su vuelta al mundo, le rogué a la bestia que la retornara a mis brazos, que le devolviera la vida a mi lado, que me la trajera de vuelta, era mi único deseo…y no lo cumplió.

 Solo puede volver a la vida a aquellos que no hayan muerto de causa natural…

 NO ES JUSTO…ese era mi único deseo.

 Para mí no murió de causa natural. Ella no quería la muerte; la asesino el tiempo. Le dio canas y dolores, le arrojo arrugas al rostro, le humillo incrustándole ojos cansados y cuerpo marchito, le hizo cargar los años en su espalda, le robo la juventud y la ultrajo con la vejez…y la mato lentamente en su transcurso…

 Me arrepiento de no haberla disfrutado mientras tuve tiempo, de no tomarle la atención que reclamaba su existencia, de no darme cuenta de que ella era todo para mí, de pensar que era lo mismo sin su presencia, de creer que me daba igual el tenerla cerca o no, de pensar que su voz era molesta cuando lo único que hacia era preocuparse por mi, de no ver que con cada herida a la que no le daba  importancia le era a ella una noche de llanto. Ahora  soy yo el que llora, porque ella ya no esta aquí para llorar lo que yo no lloré.

 Me siento tan vacío sin sus besos, es ahora cuando extraño lo que  nunca quise que me diera, lo que a fuerza de esperanza me entrego, añoro todo aquello que me rehusé a tomar al principio. Sin su esencia no tengo nada ¿de que me sirve su herencia monetaria si me ha dejado solo? ¿De que me sirve el orgullo si no tengo ante quien sentirme orgulloso?

  A veces creo que la odio por marcharse pronto,  por dejarme solo en una casa tan grande, por obligarme a dormir  solo en una cama para dos, por dejar su espacio vacío en la mesa, por haberse ido y arrebatado las duchas compartidas que solíamos tomar, por llevarse la vida que forje con ella, pero odie más mi propia naturaleza, aquella que me conserva como una maldición de mantenerme perpetuo, de darme muerte lenta con la única agonía de ver al mundo acabarse, doy gracias a no haber conseguido la vida eterna, así no esperare para siempre.

 Mas hoy estoy aquí, sentado en la banqueta frente al hogar que compartí con ella,  el lugar desierto en el que se ha convertido, su único relleno es el silencio que me hace compañía. Ya no hay ruidos de discusiones entupidas, se han ido los murmullos del trabajo diario que solía hacer, las risas de niños se fueron cuando nuestros hijos se convirtieron en adultos y se olvidaron de mí para vivir sus vidas.

 Vuelvo a pensar. No, no estoy solo, por desgracia me hacen compañía su recuerdo, el dolor y la sensación de sentirme abandonado, todas estas me acarician el rostro al despertar, y me besan al ocaso. La extraño, pero nada puedo hacer, ella me enseño a amarla, y con esto aprendí yo solo a depender de ella.

 Ahora, mi único consuelo, es que estoy muriendo solo, me he dejado morir, como un suicidio lento, yo mismo estoy provocando mi muerte, cavado mi tumba junto a la suya, lo único que deseo es estar con ella, no me importa la agonía de la  aproximación del final, mientras pueda dedicar su nombre a mi ultimo exhalo, recordando que ella tenia razón…Nadie muere de amor…pero si de olvido.  

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, yo disfrute mucho haciendo este fic, Bulma y Vegeta son unas de mis parejas favoritas del anime, y bueno, se me ocurrió hacer de pronto una historia dramatica de ellos, este es el resultado de una tarde de intensa inspiración, ojala lea haya gustado, y por favor dejen  REVIEW…

 Cualquier otra cosa a animangataniashinomorimakimachi@hotmail.com ,espero sus comentarios.


End file.
